


The Life of Kakashi Hatake

by Naylias



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Father Figure, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Ninja, Not Beta Read, Past, Suicidal Thoughts, biography, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylias/pseuds/Naylias
Summary: The Life Of Kakashi Hatake was decided to be published after his quiet and peaceful passing. The Sixth Hokage left this work along with many other writings behind. They were not buried with him as they were to be donated to the Museum of Legendary Shinobi as left in his will. We, being the team that happened to analyze artifacts, were assigned to write small notes on his belongings and prepare them to be displayed.We've wanted to honor his last act as a leader, teacher, and friend so we received permission from the Seventh Hokage to go ahead and publish this memoir he left behind. Not much is known about the earlier life of Kakashi Hatake.  Much of his career as a ninja is sealed away in the records of Konoha. Perhaps he knew how curious we all were since the beginning and left us with this gem. We were truly astounded by what he left behind. His perspective in history was not something that could be found in any history books or even outside sources.We did minimal editing and let his closest family and friends read what he left behind before releasing this to the public.Thank you for picking this up and reading his story.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Prelude

I realize that many people will pick up this piece of writing expecting all the epic tales of Kakashi, The copycat ninja. Kakashi of the _Sharingan_. Or even, Lord Sixth Hokage. But to be as honest as ever, the man who took the time to write this is just simply a shinobi. 

My name carries this sort of power to it. I can’t just say, I’m _just_ Kakashi Hatake because that would make me sound a bit too humble. I won’t say I’m _the_ Kakashi Hatake because I will sound a bit too egotistical. While those prestigious names follow me wherever I go, they are not all of me. Once upon a time those names would shake my enemies to their cores. I am now but an old man with too much time on his hands, reminiscing the memories of my past. Perceive me how you will in my tales. Whether an enemy, a friend, a historical figure, a stranger, or even a made up man. I could really care less. 

However, I will say who I am proud to be. I am the son of Sakumo Hatake. The student of Minato Namikaze. Acquaintances with Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Friend to Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. May all their souls rest in peace. Subordinate to The Lady Tsunade. Rival to Maito Guy. Captain to Yamato. Classmates to the Ninja Academy Class of the 58th year. Sensei to Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Teacher to those clumsy innocent children of way back then.

I am not a man of many words. If anything I hate explaining things that take too much time. However, the path that I walked bred loneliness, grief and something I can’t quite put my finger on. It needs to be told no matter how long.

I am proud to be where I am and would like for my story to breed hope and perhaps comfort. I am sure my close friends and students will be happy to relive some stories in this book, as well as learn new things about me. I am opening up for the first time in my life about things I was sure to take to my grave. Perhaps in my old age I am getting more sentimental. My students continue to tease me about it. 

Thank you to everyone who had patience and stuck with me even though I was an aloof, stubborn, uninterested bastard. I’m sorry I was late opening up, I got stuck on the path of life. 

The path that took me stuck with three brats. The path that dragged me through wars and years of sorrow. The path that made me Hokage. I hope you enjoy my tellings.

Notes-

 _Sharingan_ \- _The KeKKei GenKai of the Uchicha Clan._


	2. Dedication

_\- To the past and future generations of Team 7 -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun Idea I had after watching the entirety of Nartuo and Naruto Shippuden. I will do my best to tell his life the best I can from how I interpreted it. I also know there are a bit of plot holes regarding his story so I will do my best in filling out the blanks. I will add additional tags in the future if needed, I'm still getting used to it. I think the work will also change as I go, I will let you know. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter One: unease

I sat in the Hokage's chair as the Hokage does more often than not. A few days in office will mold the chair to fit exactly your backside and thighs. After just sorting through one mountain of paperwork, I felt it a perfect time to take a minute’s break. Surely, that minute would never last long as I wanted as Shizune, the most perfect assistant of all time, came in with the usual cup of tea. She always smiled and had a relaxed expression. She never paid mind to the hills and towers of paper always surrounding the Hokage’s desk. 

_ “Your load is nothing compared to what Lady Tsunade had to deal with,”  _ She always reminded me when I even thought to complain. 

However, this time she walked into my office there was no greeting or reprimanding me for not drowning myself in paper. I hummed out a sigh and continued looking over Konoha; a beauty she will always remain. The day was about to end beautifully, an incoming sunset with a light breeze. I was glad I kept a window open to feel the summer’s air.

Shizune didn’t say a word and I was ready to ask her for another copy of Make-out Tactics. The one I was reading had coffee spilled in it. Before I could say a word she let out a breath and I slightly tensed and tried to remember each statement I, as the Hokage, let out to the press that morning. I was getting worried she was here to scold me for an hour or two. A few moments passed before she spoke.

“The children,” She started, still unsure of herself, which was new. 

“The children.” I nodded my head in agreement. 

She rolled her eyes and set the cup down in front of me, “I visited the Academy yesterday with Sakura. We were there to teach basic first aid, you know.”

I did know. I asked both of them to do so. 

“We did just that. The children this year are just wonderful. They learned so quickly and it didn’t take as long as Sakura complained it would,” She let out a small laugh and started to relax. I leaned over my cup of tea waiting for it to cool down a bit. Shizune always brought it at scorching temperatures. I was surprised the cup wouldn’t shatter. I knew she did it so I would purposely wait for it to cool and have a few more moments of break. 

“We heard the students had to give presentations of Konoha’s Kage. We were both interested so we stayed. There were roughly twenty-three students in that class, Lord Kakashi.” 

I sighed ready to tell her once again to drop the title, that would’ve been the 900th time if she didn’t interrupt me. I leaned back in my chair getting ready for the long retelling of her day and collection of one or two new facts she learned about the Second or Fourth Hokage. Shizune loved to talk when she was given the opportunity. It was always lovely to hear. Though she did have a habit of repeating facts I already knew. Twenty-three students, of course I knew. Twelve I predicted to pass this year.

“Yes,” Was all I cared to say at that moment.

“Twenty-three students in that class and none of them gave a presentation on you.”

_ ‘Yes,’  _ I wanted to repeat. Because although she spoke as if she had told her point, I didn’t get it and I knew better than to pretend to get it. 

I looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. She looked down at me. Only Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune herself had the privilege and courage of doing so. Everyone else had the lousy protocol of standing at attention and staring straight ahead, which I usually motivated them to ignore for fun. None of them would listen, of course. 

We stared at each other for a long moment before she sighed again as if reading my mind.

“None of them gave a presentation on you.” She repeated carefully. “You’re the Sixth and current Hokage, Lord Kakashi. You’d think you’d have a lot more children presenting on you since they can ask you and put you down as a source for their papers and such. But, no, I heard the same story about the past Five Hokage’s at least thrice.” She put her hands on her hips and I was about to be convinced it was my fault. I took a moment before responding, you can never be too careful around Shizune. I most likely looked bored to her, which I was. 

“I’m sorry?” I mostly asked. Wrong answer though. 

She huffed and I readied myself for the scolding. Children choosing their own topics to present on, how dare I allow them that. 

“Lord Kakashi!” I clearly offended her. I could only think about the stack of papers that caught my eye. Hidden Cloud had many things to request and ask my clearance on.

“I approached each student with Sakura and investigated why no student presented on you.”

“Now why would you harass academy students?”

She gasped softly and I realized I was clearly nailing down my own coffin. 

“I asked on your behalf!” She exclaimed with wide stubborn eyes. I looked back down at my tea and I could tell it was reaching the temperature I liked. 

“Now, why would you go on and do that?”

“Because the students of this generation also need to know of you, Lord Sixth.”

“Just Kakashi,” I asked of her for the 900th time. I really couldn’t think of a single reason this made her upset. 

She gave me a look. The look she always gave when I wasn’t taking things too seriously. 

“Okay, Shizune,” I decided to indulge, more break time for me. “What did those evil kids say about me?”

“Those evil kids could only praise you like you saved their cats. Not a single one of them had anything negative to say. ‘Lord Sixth is so cool! I heard he can copy any ninjutsu with his eyes’ ‘He’s so handsome! My mom said she had a peak under his mask!’ ‘He’s a hero from the fourth great ninja war!’ ‘He taught Naruto Uzumak!’ ‘He has so many cool names!’ ‘He’s the coolest Hokage ever-” She said in a high pitched voice to copy the children. I held in a chuckle and nodded with each retelling of every sentence she heard yesterday. 

“They thought so many great things about you, I thought maybe the teacher forbade them from doing a presentation on you and only allowed presentations on the past Five Kage. But it turns out they could’ve presented on you! And they didn’t because the minimum was three pages and a notecard.” She sounded exasperated and for the first time I couldn’t blame someone or something. The point was just flying over my head. 

“So,” She continued, “I asked all of them and they all said none of them could find much information about you.” 

“And that’s my fault because…?”

She groaned and took a breath of air. 

“It’s not exactly your fault but I mean come on! How silly of a reason is that? I mean surely there is enough information about you out there so for the whole day I did research on my own. Collecting data as a academy student would.” 

“So that’s where you were,” I commented knowing she would glaze right past it and she did.

“I went to the library. Not a single book or essay! And I know that library like the back of my hand! But I searched all of it. Maybe a mention of you or two in history books but that’s it!” 

She continued for a while. Highlighting her stress in her search to write a presentation on me. 

“The newspaper and gossip magazine’s only tell what everyone already knows!-” 

She went to every written public source before going to Konoha’s records. Her clearance wasn’t high enough and she only got my academy records which weren’t really well kept due to the village being destroyed once before. She seemed to be close to raging before she got the idea to ask my friends and students. She had a bit more luck with Gai and Kurenai. But Sakura was busy again at the hospital and couldn’t say much. Naruto could only describe me from his point of view and tell about what missions we were both sent on. 

By the end of her story, she had finally sat down and frowned. 

“You’re a Kage. I know you don't like taking it as serious as that, Lord Sixth. But the academy students will eventually be your subordinates. I’m not saying you have to open up completely to nine year olds but you’re as just as great as the Kage before you.” 

My tea was cold now and once again I stared out the window. Shizune had served under Lady Tsunade. Shizune knew how to demand respect for the people she served and always felt so strongly about respect. She was the one to mainly scold the ninja who dared to heed my advice and relax around me. I finally understood her sentiment and was quiet. Respect came with the title, yet if I was completely honest, I felt I didn’t deserve it. I still carried things from my past that wouldn’t let me be at peace. Things that I didn’t even feel worthy of facing.

Shizune knew that. Even if she didn’t know the specifics, she always knew what the people she served under needed. She still does. She serves Konoha. 

I looked back at her with some thought. Shizune was always put together no matter the situation. I wonder how she does it.

“I guess I am a Kage.” I said after a moment, the tea was completely forgotten about. No one knew much about me except what they needed to know. I was completely comfortable with that. 

“One day, they’ll need to know and you’ll have to tell.” She said lastly, as she got up and bowed. She took the cup of cold tea and excused herself. 

The unsettlement returned that day and it didn’t let me rest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo I hope you all enjoyed! Don't be shy to comment, I would love to hear your thoughts so far.


	4. Chapter Two: comfort.

I remember waking up, unable to breathe and choking. My face was wet. Drenched in sweat, warm tears, and disgusting snot. I had been crying in my sleep and woke up sobbing alerting my father that I was up and frankly, upset. 

My head was stuck in the nightmare realm and I remember thunder and rain hitting my face like bullets.

There were yells and loud wind. 

I couldn’t breathe and I was being rocked in someone’s arms against my will. I couldn’t see. There was a feeling of a cloth over my face which worsened the suffocating feeling.

I felt myself weep but I couldn’t hear my cries. I just felt fear and devastation. I felt helpless. I felt grief. Those were the names I could give those feelings. 

The feeling of being trapped pulled out an ugly noise from my chest and by the end of the terror, I was gasping for air and release.

My eyes were swollen with sleep and tears so I couldn’t see clearly without extra effort. 

There was suddenly a dim light lit on one side of the room. 

There was barely any time for me to focus or realize what was happening before a warm presence slowly sat next to me and brushed away the fat tear drops that ran down the sides of my face and directly to my ears. My cries were louder than the small hums and reassuring whispers that tried to comfort me and bring me out of the crying frenzy. 

Eventually, the body next to mine laid down and planted their hands on my cheeks. The voice spoke clearer and louder that time around. Gradually, I calmed down. My body still shivered with cries I tried suppressing and I trembled as I tried to find a reasonable breathing pattern. I opened my wet eyes and saw a familiar face. 

Their eyes were full of warmth and a hint of worry. Forming wrinkles were prominent on his cheeks and his long nose had a slight curve on the bridge. Messy grey hair laid against the man’s shoulders and his lips curved into a reassuring smile. He laid snugly beside me, wrapping me in his warmth that little by little grounded me.

He was composed and still. Like the calm before the storm. That time, he was the calm after it.

Upon seeing the man, it took me a moment to realize that I knew that man. There’s no way to explain the feeling that grew inside of me, overriding the fear and torment. This man belonged to me. I belonged to that man. 

His mouth moved and a few moments after, I processed his voice and words. 

_ “You’re alright, son.”  _ The tone was quiet and it was raspy. 

After I heard the voice, I recognized it immediately and relaxed. I sniffled and hugged him the tightest I ever hugged anyone in my life. He let out a short chuckle and rubbed my back. 

It felt like a dream and yet it was so vivid then.

I quieted down in his hold and was slowly falling back asleep when he had the audacity to ask, 

_ “What did you dream about?” _

It prompted me to recall the ugly feeling and once again, sob my lungs out. I felt him wince and sigh. Always such horrible timing. 

I cried just about every last liquid in my body that night, and yelled at my dad for not holding onto me tighter. He laughed and held me as tight as he could without hurting me and protected me from whatever monster I made up in my head. By the time I fell asleep his shirt was soaked in saliva, tears, sweat, and snot. 

I was out like a light and it took me a few days to remember it completely again. 

I was a terrible and dramatic crier now that I think back to it. 

-

The late morning after, I awoke alone on the bed. I looked around as if my dad would suddenly appear out of thin air. My mind was hazy and it felt like I had just awoken from a coma. I yawned and decided not to wait any longer.

I got up and gave myself a look in the mirror. My room wasn’t that big. Dark greys and dark blue accents decorated our home.

I had my futon on the floor and wood floors which were sometimes too cold for my liking. I had scrolls that taught me how to read and write properly. Scrolls that my dad gave me that he used when he was a young boy. All neatly put away on a small bookshelf my dad built himself. 

I walked to the bathroom quietly, peeking in the extra rooms to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. He was nowhere to be found.

Eventually, I ended up in the kitchen where there was a meal prepared and a note beside it. 

_ I got assigned a mission, son. I’ll be home as soon as I can. You’re a big boy now so I decided not to have the neighbor check up on you as much, I know how much it annoyed you. Eat well and do your chores.  _

_I also bought a few tea leaves for you. Drink a cup every morning and your mind shall be put at ease._

_ -Your father _

  
  


I had only then realized the cup of tea next to my meal. 

It wasn’t unusual for my father to suddenly leave at times. The world was still unstable and even though I was in the confines of our peaceful village, I knew that the danger was still present because my dad had to leave and protect the peace. 

I knew my father was important and well known. Every time we went to the markets, he was greeted happily with his other shinobi and he was famous around our neighborhood for always helping out when he could. 

Every time he was called out on a mission I felt proud and excited for my dad to accomplish great things. 

I still remember the feeling of proudness as I ate the meal and drank the tea.

-

  
  
  


My first memories are naturally of my father. I grew up next to him, attached to his hip. Eager to learn and to be recognized by him. I was still a child so there were many instances where I wanted to play with others my age. Although I wasn’t the best to play with. I was always too harsh when we played Ninja. I would push too hard, would play dirty, and criticized literal children who were my age for not being on par to my “ _ level. _ ” 

My dad would teach me cool tricks and would challenge me to copy him on the days he had off. When I finally mastered them I would show them off in the playground like the douche of a child I was. 

My dad would laugh heartily and pat my back roughly as we would walk back home. 

_ “Kakashi, you learn very quickly. Pretty soon I’ll run out of things to teach you and you won’t be able to show off anything new to your friends.” _ He smiled widely and I could feel my face heat up at his compliment. 

_ “I do not show off! And they’re not my friends, they’re just people I play with.” _ I put on a brave face and rolled my eyes. There was another laugh and my dad looked down at me with amusement in his eyes.

“ _ You should start making friends soon then, It’s important to have special people in your life.”  _ I couldn’t disagree more. I had myself and my dad, up until then I didn’t need anyone else. 

_ “You’re weird, dad.”  _ I settled on saying and I reached for his hand. He took it naturally and contemplated. 

_ “I guess I could be called weird. But you’re my son so you are also weird.” _

_ “What? No way!” _

He laughed loudly at my reaction and pulled me back home. I tried my best to release my hand. I refused to be weird along with my father. 

-

There was a particular instance -after my first night terror- where I was excited to show a flip and attempt a substitution jutsu that I had worked on all by myself. I was confident. I purposely worked on it while dad was out, it had to be perfect and was the only time in my life where I really worked hard.

I begged my dad to take me to the park where the usual victims of my antics were at. I had a plan and all of them were required for it to work.

I dragged my dad down to the park and made him sit on a bench while I offered to play with the other boys. They were hesitant but let me join anyway. We played a few ball games before going back to everyone’s favorite: Ninja. 

I was quite out of breath by then and I looked over to see my dad converse with another shinobi. I didn’t recognize him but the conversation seemed to be serious. I frowned and called out to him. He looked over immediately and nodded his head at me, telling me to keep on playing. 

I huffed and ran to the group of boys who were sorting what teams we would be on. 

The basic point of the game was a mix of hide and seek and rouge and jounin. There were two teams. One representing rouge nin and the other jounin. We would hide in the little park and seek each other out. Once, you caught an enemy player, you would have to yell out their name and the rules state that they have to come out and “fight” you one on one. 

The ‘fighting’ was just chasing the enemy around until you tagged them. Only genin and younger chunin would fight it out.

Once we scattered I hid up on a tree. 

10 kids. 

4 teammates. 

1 target.

1 hopefully watchful father. 

It was supposed to be easy. But a 4 year old paired with 9 other clumsy and unaware 4 year olds puts a few uncalculated variables in the equation. 

I didn’t count on being targeted by the biggest kid there since I was one of the smaller kids. I let my guard down to look over and focus on my dad to make sure he was watching. A usual smile decorated his face and he looked over in my direction. I could never hide from him but I wasn’t planning on trying this time. 

The bigger kid found me and started climbing the tree. I was now his target of the most stubborn child on the playground. 

I didn’t let it distract me as I jumped off the tree and went to go run off and hide once again. 

But the unexpected was just on a roll that day and I missed the squad behind the bully. I ran and when I noticed them I found my chance. 

They all prepared their stance to start chasing me but faltered as they saw me running towards them. They looked at each other confused and got ready for a collision with my body. Only a few managed to get out of the way. 

A few feet before reaching them, I propelled myself up in the air and twirled my body horizontally, trying to replicate the same move my dad showed me a week before. The air was light as I spun over the heads of the other kids. I landed behind them and let out a breath. The first trick was complete. 

I felt a twinge of pride and could only hope my dad was looking. Before I could look back and check the group of children that were only stunned for a few seconds, regained their composure and started chasing after me. 

I spun around without a second thought and began to run. I ended up bumping harshly into a little girl. She let out a high pitched shout and we both stumbled and fell to the ground. It was a hard fall and I heard multiple kids gasp. 

I felt a burning pain on my knees and a sharp pain on my elbow. It took a few seconds for me to recollect myself and register someone pulling me up. 

I spat out the mouthful of dry dirt that managed it’s way into my mouth. I looked down at myself and saw my favorite shorts dirtied and ripped and a bloodied knee. 

I looked up and felt burning in my eyes, the world was blurry and I recognized the feeling of wetness down my cheeks. The kids looked at me with surprised faces. I had never cried in front of them. My father checked my knee and said something about disinfecting it. I wasn’t paying attention to him. I only felt my face heat up in embarrassment and shame. 

I quickly put my head down and tried to hide myself. 

I felt everyone’s eyes on me and I wanted to be swallowed whole by the earth. My dad apologized to the little girl for me and her mother. The mother was understanding. Her daughter wasn’t as hurt as I was. She didn’t cry. 

It felt like forever until we started leaving the park. My dad carried me on his back and this time on the way back home we didn’t speak. I held back my tears and remembered back to a few nights ago where I sobbed like the child I was.

It was a feeling of shame I’ve never felt before. My dad was a great ninja. I never saw him cry or express pain. He was such a powerful man in my eyes. I was his son and there I was. Pretending to be a ninja around kids and crying as soon as I got hurt or felt scared. 

  
  


I hid my face on his shoulder and didn’t make a sound as he walked back home. Tall and strong. 

Something I thought I’d never be. 

-

It was dark when we reached our house. 

My dad brought me inside and put me down. He helped me remove my sandals. 

He brought me to the living room and sat me down. I watched him as he moved around the house looking for the first aid kit. He moved with a grace that I only knew him to have. His shoulders were wide and his arms were well trained. I wondered if I was going to look like him if I ever grew up. 

I was lost in my thoughts and my dad appearing in front of me snapped me out of them. He was gentle as he started cleaning up my wound, which wasn’t a big one. Just a scrape. 

I winced and held back the need to make a sound in pain. I would be like my father in that regard and I promised myself I wouldn’t make a sound. 

My dad saw my struggle and couldn’t help a chuckle escape his lips. 

_ “It hurts right? Don’t worry I know it burns. I’ll go slow.” _

_ “Don’t tease me!”  _ I huffed stubbornly and let out an unintentional hiss as he pushed down the cloth on my knee. 

It was only then I noticed he was using his ninja first aid kit. My eyes widened comically and I held my dad’s wrist to stop him. Thinking he made mistake I quickly spoke,

_ “Dad- these are for your missions! The one for me is in the bathroom.”  _

He looked confused and looked at the first aid kit given to him specifically for his missions. 

_ “These aren’t for missions specifically. These are for ninja’s who get hurt.”  _ His voice was gentle as he cleaned my knee and wrapped it carefully.

_ “ But they are for you. You shouldn’t waste it one me.”  _

_ “I’m not wasting it.” _ He hummed and finished wrapping it. 

_ “You are.”  _ He looked up at me with a look of confusion. 

_ “What if one of my teammates were hurt? Would it be bad for me to use my supplies to help them?”  _ He raised his eyebrows in question. It didn’t take me long to think. I responded right away. 

_ “Of course! You might need it later. If you use it on your teammate you won’t be able to help yourself in the future.”  _ I thought I was a smart kid. That my logic couldn’t be argued against. My dad didn’t respond right away and seemed a bit stuck in his thoughts. 

_ “But why worry about the future if someone you care about is hurting now?”  _ His voice startling me out of my mental victory over him, 

This time I didn’t have a quick witted answer. I looked into his eyes and imagined him hurt. I would do anything to make it better if I could. I didn’t understand why I would have to use my own supplies of things when my dad was always supplied with things he needed. I couldn’t imagine a time where I would have something he didn’t already have. I didn’t understand and he saw that. 

_ “One day you’ll understand, Kakashi.” _

I shrugged and looked down. In my heart, I didn’t want to understand. Why would I have to give something up for people when they should already have it?

He smiled and ruffled my hair. 

_ “Go get showered and I’ll cook your favorite okay?” _

I nodded and got up from the small couch we owned and I stopped midway out the room. Suddenly remembering the day it was. 

_ “Dad, isn’t today your day to cook what you like?” _

We had a weekly schedule where we both alternated who got to choose what to eat. We were almost agreeable to almost anything but there was food that smelled gross to me that my dad absolutely loved. We came to an agreement and it worked for us. 

He didn’t miss a beat, answering immediately, 

_ “Today, I want your favorite food.” _

I grinned and ran off to shower. 

That night we ate, laughed, and cleaned up. 

I got ready for bed. So did he. We said our goodnights and went to our respective rooms. 

If he felt me slip into bed with him in the middle of the night suddenly, he never mentioned it or said a word. 

Just slept heavily and hugged me tightly. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a long time and I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it. Also please ignoreee the mistakes.


End file.
